1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of optical disc storage devices and, more particularly, the present invention relates to unique structures for temporary storage and easy access to digital compact discs.
2. Description of the Related Art
The dramatic growth in the use of personal computers and the popularity of audio compact discs has resulted in a tremendous increase in the overall use of digital optical compact discs. While previously digital optical compact discs were primarily dedicated to the storage of audio information for playing back music, these discs are now commonly used with personal computers for accessing and retrieving information and for storing computer programs. Although there has been a significant increase in usage of digital optical compact discs, the storage locations for these devices have not changed at all.
Conventional storage devices for digital optical compact discs include examples such as the folding unit for in which audio discs are typically purchased and stored. Additionally, boxes are now available for storing discs. In such a storage unit, the discs may be located within plastic sleeves for storing the discs adjacent to one another in a row within the box. Other conventional storage devices for compact discs provide for storage of discs which are located within the folding package in which the disc is originally purchased. These devices are designed to store many discs which are located within the folding packages in which the discs are purchased. In such devices, the disc packages are typically stacked or otherwise arranged.
The problem with these existing disc storage devices is that they do not allow the user to readily access the disc. When a person using such a device changes between discs, the person is required to remove the currently used disc from the computer or audio disc player and return the disc to its original disc folder. The user then must open another disc package. This is a very time consuming process and often times users who are in a hurry will simply lay the disc on a flat surface and remove the next disc from its package. The problem with doing this is that the disc may easily be damaged when it is not located within a protective cover. This obviously is very undesirable because a damaged disc must be replaced.
The problem of disc access is even more common now with the increase in use of discs associated with personal computers. It is typical that a computer user will have two to three primary discs which are used in conjunction with the person's personal computer. These primary discs may hold the most commonly used software or reference materials such as a dictionary or thesaurus. In ordinary usage, the person may repeatedly exchange the disc in the disc drive throughout the day. Similarly, a person using an audio CD player in a car may have a limited number of favorite compact discs which are brought along on any given trip.
As noted, because the conventional devices are inconvenient to use, many users simply place the compact disc on an available surface without regard to possible damage to the information storage surface of the disc. This is especially true when the discs are repeatedly exchanged. This often results in a damaged disc which is a significant problem especially in the field of computers because replacement of computer software is as nearly as simple as replacing a damaged audio disc. Thus there remains a need in the art for a novel disc storage device which allows a user to readily access a computer or audio disc in a storage unit. There is also a need for a storage unit which can easily receive a disc for temporary storage in a location which will minimize the risk of damage to the disc.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide unique structures for storing digital compact discs in a manner which provides ready access to the disc while also securing the disc in a position to prevent it from being damaged. Another object of the present invention is to provide a location for easy access to the digital optical compact discs. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a surface upon which companies may advertise their names while providing digital compact disc users with a place for easily retrieving discs which are commonly used. Other objects of the advantages will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments when viewed in light of the drawings.